lacordadorofandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Kure
Yuki Kure is a Japanese mangaka and illustrator born in Chiba Prefecture, Japan. She is the character designer for Koei's third Neoromance series, Kiniro no Corda. She also authors the manga adaptation of the game, which has been serialized in Hakusensha's monthly Shōjo manga magazine, LaLa, since October 2003. Personal Yuki Kure is born on December 4 in Chiba Prefecture. According to an interview with Hakusensha, she previously studied the Piano, which she feels is refreshing. Not only that, she states that she wanted to play other musical instruments including the Cello, Bassoon and Tuba. She mentions that she finds it very difficult to draw Tsukimori from Kiniro no Corda but very easy to draw Hihara and young girls. She also likes to watch soccer matches and collect merchandise. Reiko Shimizu, Natsumi Itsuki, Kyōko Hikawa and other LaLa mangakas are her influences when she's drawing manga. Career Yuki Kure made her debut winning Best Rookie in the LaLa Mangaka Scout Course for her work, Sono Manma de Ikō. It was later published in 2000's first issue of LaLa DX. In 1999, she won the Outstanding Newcomers' Award in the 24th Hakusensha Athena Newcomers' Awards for her work, Chijō Yori Eien ni. The work was later published in the March 2000 issue of LaLa. Another work, Ashita Hajimari Koi no Tame ni, was published in September 2000 in LaLa DX. Two months later another work, Ever After, was published in LaLa DX. In May 2001, Another World was published in LaLa DX. Five months later, she made her official debut in LaLa by having her work, Tobbikiri! published in the October 2001 issue. In 2002, her work, Atashi wa Kitto Kin Iro no… was published in LaLa's April issue. Kure went on to publish 2 more one-shots in LaLa DX before starting La Corda d'Oro: Kokoro Hiyori Koi Moyō and'' Fast Step?. Kokoro Hiyori Koi Moyō was published in July and the latter in September. Kure then provided the character designs for the third Neoromance series by Koei, ''La Corda d'Oro. In October, a month after the game's release, she began the serialization of her first series, a manga adaptation of the game. External links Kure has attended signing events twice, the first which was in 2004 in Tokyo along with other mangaka, Natsuki Takaya, Minako Narita and Banri Hidaka. The event was simultaneously held in both Tokyo and Osaka. Her second signing event was held on March 14, 2009 at the Bunkyōdō Bookstore in Shibuya, Tokyo. Works One-shots *''Ashita Hajimaru Koi no Tame ni '' *''Ever After (one-shot)'' *''Another World (one-shot)'' *''Tobbikiri! '' *''Ashita wa Kitto Kin Iro no… '' *''Kokoro Hiyori Koi Moyō'' *''First Step?!'' Sent-in works *''Sono Manma de Ikō '' *''Chijō Yori Eien ni '' Series *''Kiniro no Corda'' Awards *'Best Rookie' in the 93rd LaLa Mangaka Scout Course (LMS) for her work which made her debut, Sono Manma de Ikō. *'Best Newcomer' in the 24th Hakusensha Athena Newcomers' Awards for her work, Chijō Yori Eien ni. *'Outstanding Award' in the 29th Hakusensha Athena Newcomers' Awards for her work, Kin'iro no Corda. fr:Yuki Kure